The invention relates to a drawer assembly including two metallic drawer side walls, each such drawer side wall having at a rear end thereof a device for connection to a drawer rear wall and further each being provided with a support flange for a bottom plate.
With most drawers according to the prior art, a front plate and the rear wall have to be fastened to the side walls by means of screws or dowels, which is very time consuming. In most cases the rear wall and the front plate are made of wood. Other drawers have knockdown connections between the front plate, the rear wall and the drawer side walls which enables assembling of the drawer parts without tools. Such constructions allow rapid assembly of drawers. The parts of such drawers are made of plastic material. Such drawers are described in GB-A-20 87 715 and GB-A-21 01 879. Drawers made of plastic material, however, cannot carry heavy loads.